Talk:Fanon Classic Loyalist Nine
I'm sorry but you need to improve you're grammer and no Space Marine could live for 100,000 years (Unless by psychic powers or being in the Eye of Terror. Removing the ridiculous message at the bottom would be good as well. I suggest you make it that only young 1 member of each Chapter survived and trained others, they are hidden from the rest of the Imperium , most of the Citizens are unaware of the power or forces of Chaos and would not even know of this Chapter. Legions no longer exist and the Chapter would be in small numbers, the Thousand Sons numbers may be larger but not in the hundreds. Imposter101 17:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't even think you're going to respond this time ethere. Imposter101 20:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) The Non-Canon Friendly tag has been added because this article is in direct violation of the established canon and their is a general consensus that the article is NCF. As you have pleaded your case this article will not be deleted (Blade bane assured me on this) but the tag will remain until any and all canon issues have been resolved. Sincerely, Cal_XD. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Furthermore, I suggest that you rename the article the Loyalists Nine and remove the inflammatory comment at the bottom of the page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That is not true. Besides the Legions that purged their loyalists at Isstvaan, the Word bearers purging was the best documented. Mind you, the ones who recieved the worst of it were the Marines who originally hailed from Terra. Supahbadmarine 21:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Grammar For the love of Tzeentch use a spell checker or something. Atleast use capital letters for your headings atleast. I know some people find grammar and punctuation a chore but it improves how the article looks, which makes it look like your putting effort into it. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Canon issues aside, these guys are way overpowered. Orks do not fear anything. Hell, they don't even fear death itself. These guys can not be this feared because if they are so feared, then they are also well known, which would mean that the Imperium would purge them. Also, I understand that loyalist Word Bearers would probably be good Daemon Hunters, but do not compare them to the Grey Knights. The Grey Knights are the most elite warriors of the Imperium. Even the Adeptus Custodes can not claim to be their betters. Supahbadmarine 13:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You are correct that the Custodes are superior to the Astartes, but that does not necessarily apply to the Grey Knights, and there are a few reasons for this. Firstly I would like to point out that numerous sources claim the Grey Knights to be the greatest warriors of the Imperium, so much so that it is believed that for one to best a Grey Knight in personal combat they have to be aligned with Chaos. Another thing to keep in mind is the difference in combat experience between the two forces. The Custodes are the Guard of the Imperial Palace, and the personal bodyguards of the Emperor. Since both of these things are permenently located on Terra, the most secure of all Imperial worlds, the Custodes have probably not had any serious engagements since Goge Vandire's Reign of Blood, which means that their battle experience has probably dwindled as aversed to the Grey Knights who are constantly fighting. Another thing to consider is that the Grey knights are all powerful Psykers, and have access to the most holy and powerful of all the Imperium's many tools and artifacts. Furthermore the training and conditioning that a Grey Knight goes through would seem as extreme to a normal Space marine as a Space marine's would to an average Guradsmen. Finally it is rumored that the Gene-seed used by the Grey Knights comes from the Emperor himself. We can only imagine what benefits this could offer if this were true. Also a single squad of Grey Knights managed to banish Angron during the First War of Armegeddon. It dis cost them their lives, but the point is that a squad of Custodes would be hard pressed to replicate such a feat. As I noted before you were correct in saying that the Custodes are superior to the conventional Astartes, but the Grey Knights are anything but conventional. Supahbadmarine 16:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) This is getting off topic. Lets just agree that the A.C. and G.K are both awesome. As for the article, thank for for finally using puncutation. But kirby is right, these guys are overpowered. And the title should be Loyalist NINE not 9. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It is overpowered and I don't think he's going to downgrade them. Imposter101 18:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Dirge, I was the one who talked about them being overpowered. Kirby talked about the grammar and punctuation. Supahbadmarine 19:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops! sorry supa I was distracted. My bad... -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The luna wolves guys honouring the man horus was, not the man he became, is a the exact same as the Knights of Lupercal's belief's. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but this article has barley improved since it's creation, it makes very little sceance and is just a tangled mix of spelling errors and NCF info. Please just re-think the entire thing. Imposter101 22:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) This article is still Non-Canon Friendly, and you cannot remove the NCF tag until the article conforms to the canon. Please place the NCF tag back onto the article until such time that it is no longer in conflict with the current canon. The article is permitted to remain on the site while it is labelled with the tag, if it does not stay on it then other members may advocate for the article's deletion once more. Jackal Hyena 23:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't help but agree. Supahbadmarine 23:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Back to square one are we? DirgeOfCerberus111 06:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the guy writing this has no Grammar or spelling abilities, I'm not the best writer but man this article makes me look like the Oxford frikken dictionary. I'd suggest that someone delete this blight on the wiki or re-write the entire thing, and remove that ridiculous message at the top of the article. It just wants to make me laugh at the greatbeing even more. I would suggest you use a grammar checker or Microsoft word in the future. Imposter101 10:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Seriously TGB? Just look away? This article is in violation with canon. It is not just about the fact that we have way to many of these kinds of articles anymore. This needs to be either deleted or completely rewritten, and soon. Otherwise the community has an obligation to remove it. Supahbadmarine 11:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC)